Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a video wall.
Description of Related Art
In order to meet the evolving requirements of the screen imaging, technologies of display apparatus continue to progress. In a video wall, a plurality of display modules respectively project images on different parts of the display surface, so as to form a complete image. Because the images on the display surface are formed by projection, the video wall can achieve the large screen display effect at a low cost. In addition, the number of the display modules can be increased according to the actual needs, so the size of the display surface can be increased as requested.
In the constant attempt to improve characteristics of the video wall, there is always a need in the related field to provide a novel video wall.